


Alex & Maggie's Second Valentine's Day

by queercapwriting (queergirlwriting)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, MY BABIES, all my emotions, i fucking love them i have so many feelings, lifetime of firsts, sanvers fluff, sanvers valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queergirlwriting/pseuds/queercapwriting
Summary: Second Valentine’s Day“Alex and Maggie. Their second Valentine’s Day.” Wonderful prompt from the wonderful @performativezippers for the @supergirlsecretsanta fic exchange! Happy Christmas, darling!!! <3 <3 <3





	Alex & Maggie's Second Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [performativezippers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/performativezippers/gifts).



Last year was the first time she’d seen Maggie cry.

Last year, Maggie had run out, and Alex had followed, and when she’d held her, she’d felt Maggie’s walls slip completely down for the first time.

And she’d understood.

Because family has a way of doing that to even the most badass people.

Last year, they’d ended up dancing together, Alex in a dress Winn had designed at Maggie’s request, in a recreation of a school dance that they’d both needed to heal, to sink into themselves, to dive into each other.

Last year had been bittersweet and heartbreaking and beautiful, beautiful, beautiful. 

Because Maggie had let Alex take care of her for the first time, because Alex had insisted that she not apologize for her trauma, for her past, for asserting her needs.

Because Alex always wants to give her what she needs.

And this year is no exception.

This year, when the last time they’d talked about Valentine’s Day was when Maggie was crying, when her voice was breaking, when Alex was in that tank, when she told her she wanted a lifetime of firsts, and they’d just had their first Valentine’s Day, and Alex had to hold on, hold on, hold on…

This year, they’re engaged.

This year, they’re far beyond just beginning.

And yet, somehow, this year feels like a new first in and of itself.

Because this is the first year they’re heading into the day with Alex knowing what it means to Maggie.

What she means to Maggie.

So this year, when Eliza sends a Valentine’s card, Maggie doesn’t dismiss it.

Because this year, she’s learned that Alex has inherited Eliza’s absurdly nerdy love of all things holiday.

And, more importantly, this year, Maggie has learned to trust Alex. To let her in. To let herself be loved. 

So this year, when Eliza sends a Valentine’s card – to both of them, not just to Alex – Maggie clears her throat and takes Alex’s hand and asks what she wants to do for the holiday.

“We don’t have to do anything, baby,” Alex kisses each of Maggie’s knuckles, because they might have ended up having a beautiful time last year, but one year, one experience, doesn’t make up for… everything else.

Maggie smiles softly with wet eyes as she sighs deeply. “I appreciate that, Alex. So much more than I know how to tell you. But I…” She tilts her head and she watches as Alex continues to kiss her knuckles, even as they’re making eye contact. “I want to. To celebrate. I’m sure I’ll… cry or something, at some point. I’m sure it’ll be hard. I don’t know if it ever won’t be hard. But I know I want to celebrate with you. If you still want to, I mean.”

Alex sighs, now, worrying at her bottom lip as she thinks. “I don’t want you to feel like you have to ‘be over it’ or anything. Like you have to push down your hurt so we can – “

“I don’t feel that way, babe. I promise. I want to do something special with you. It’ll be new, and I trust you, and I trust myself, and I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you if I need to break down.”

Alex nods and leans forward to kiss Maggie’s lips, and they sigh into each other’s mouths, shifting closer and closer and closer until Alex’s has crawled into Maggie’s lap, straddling her as they kiss, arms surrounding each other as though they’re the only things holding each other together.

“I love you,” Alex promises, and Maggie smiles and shivers with happiness.

“I love you too,” she whispers, and Alex bites her lip.

“You know,” she says, and Maggie’s throat runs dry at how low Alex’s voice has dropped. “Last year, I wanted to give you a lap dance. For Valentine’s Day.”

Maggie gulps, trying to remember things like breathing and words.

“I remember,” she croaks, the hurt in her eyes tempering her arousal.

“I didn’t say that to make you feel bad, baby. Your reaction was more than understandable, I promise,” she assures her, kissing her nose and her eyelids until Maggie smiles, comforted and safe and loved.

“I only bring it up because I uh… I feel like we could try that again this year. You know. If you want.”

“If I want,” Maggie deadpans. “If I want the most beautiful, sexy woman I’ve ever seen to give me a Valentine’s Day lap dance. Is that a trick question, Danvers?”

“Is that a yes?” Alex breathes into her ear, and Maggie shivers again, this time with growing desire.

“What do you think?” she asks, and Alex’s chuckle in her ear draws a sigh from Maggie’s lips.

“I think I should give you a lap dance,” Alex grins.

“So observant, Danvers,” Maggie teases, and Alex mock-glares down at her.

“I love you,” she shakes her head, and Maggie sits up proudly. 

“I’m loveable,” she nods.

“And you call me a nerd,” Alex teases back, but she kisses her, because Maggie’s right: she is so damn lovable.

And Alex makes it her mission to show her exactly how lovable she is the next week; Valentine’s Day. 

She holds her close that morning, knowing that Maggie’s awake and laying in bed without moving, thinking, thinking, thinking. Remembering.

“You’re amazing,” Alex whispers to her, kissing the back of her neck as she shifts to hold her close. Maggie lifts her head automatically so Alex can slip her arm under her neck, giving her a pillow and drawing her body closer at the same time. “You’re amazing and you’re brave and you’re an incredible fiancee and a brilliant friend and an excellent daughter.” 

Maggie shudders slightly at the last one, and she shifts so she’s facing Alex, burying her face in Alex’s neck, breathing in deeply the scent of her fiancee’s skin.

It calms her and centers her and reminds her just how far she’s come in her life.

Just how much she’s built, since… then.

And Alex has arranged the entire day to remind her of exactly that.

Because she surrounds her with their friends – their family – for brunch, because there’s more than one kind of love to celebrate today.

James surrounds her with a bear hug and Winn winks at her and murmurs something about Alex’s lingerie for tonight, and Kara calls her an amazing sister, and J’onn calls her a beautiful daughter, and she and Lena watch their friends all love each other in awe that they’ve somehow gotten this lucky.

And that night, she fills the bathroom with candles and scented oils and a glass of wine, running Maggie a hot bath and telling her to take her time.

Because out in the living room, Alex lights candles and plays soft jazz and changes into the… outfit… that Winn had whispered to Maggie about earlier that day.

Because out in the living room, Alex is getting ready to give Maggie a backrub with warm oil, followed by a lap dance, followed by… whatever Maggie wants. Cuddles, sex, both, neither. 

Whatever Maggie wants, because that’s exactly what she wants to give her.

“Danvers,” is all Maggie knows how to say when she finally emerges from the bathroom in the robe Alex had laid out for her, and Alex’s eyes shine.

“I am so in love with you, Maggie Sawyer,” she tells her with words and with every movement she makes, with every little thing she does.

And god, this lifetime of firsts they’re sharing is even more incredible than Maggie dreamed it could be.


End file.
